Standard containers have established themselves for storing and transporting goods. In the meantime, said standard containers are also being used in a very much wider spectrum, from temporary residential buildings or offices to mobile operating rooms.
ISO 668 standardizes containers for maritime freight. However, this standard today is used far beyond maritime freight, such that these containers have become accepted as the standard also in the rail and truck sectors. The 20 ft and 40 ft containers are most commonly found, but the standard also defines containers with a length of 45 ft or 53 ft. On account of the wide use of these containers, the infrastructure in the logistics sector has also been adapted to said containers. Loading bays or storage spaces are typically designed for these standard containers.
In order to save space when containers are not being used, it is known from the prior art for said containers to be folded. A foldable standard container is known from DE 201 11 561 U1, wherein four post elements are movable between a vertical and a horizontal position. A self-unfolding standard container is known from WO 2011/154982 A1.
A foldable maritime container is known from WO 2010 085 785 A2.
A folding box-shaped unit is known from DE 1 536 121 A.
A method for coating surfaces for the purpose of camouflaging them in relation to radar is known from DE 1 956 979 C3.
Despite the above, non-foldable containers are mainly used today, since these are substantially more cost-effective and maintenance free. Likewise, the storage and transportation of empty containers is comparatively problem-free since modern container vessels can transport up to 19 000 20-ft containers (TEU: twenty-foot equivalent unit).
Standard containers are also increasingly establishing themselves in the defense sector since the former by virtue of their standardization are comparatively easy to handle. However, it is disadvantageous that the standardized containers by virtue of the vertical metallic side walls thereof have a comparatively large radar cross section when stowed on the ship's deck, and a vessel which transports such containers is thus easy to detect and thus to render vulnerable. For this reason, containers have also been optimized for the defense sector while considering the effective radar cross section. By way of example, a standard container which has a minimized effective radar cross section (RCS) is known from the post-published DE 10 2014 103 601.
However, it is often desirable in the defense sector for not only the radar signature but also the visibility to be reduced. While it is indeed known for these standard containers to be provided for example with camouflage paint, this can only represent a limited improvement. Moreover, the incoming and outgoing transportation of material that is no longer required, even of a standard container that is no longer being used, is typically very complex in the defense sector.
Therefore a need exists for a container that is optimized for application in the defense sector, said container minimizing the ability for detection and being employable in a reliable manner in the field.